The Jewels of Kinship
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: On his way to Dragon Shores, Spyro is kidnapped by Coco to have him help her brother. It would seem there was some dangerous jewels out and about that they need to look into. t for blood and violence. wow, that's odd...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ummm. I have nothing to say. Story and Silkai copywrite to me_  
_All other charaters and places coptwrited to Insomniac and Naughty Dog~~~_

The Jewels of Kinship.

A Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon Fanfic.

_Five Years Ago_

"I now pronounce you cheetah and wife, you may kiss the bride." The Professor said aloud, legally binding Hunter and Bianca in marriage. Hunter rolled his eyes at The Professor, then leaned in to give his favorite bunny the long awaited marriage kiss. At this cheers came up from friends and dragon elders, off the grasses of the Artisans' plains, for the new couple.

Hunter walked up to Spyro, with Bianca fallowing behind him. Spyro was conversing with Sparx, but looked up upon hearing his friend's paw-steps. "Hey, Buddy. You don't mind that me and my 'Bunny' got married?" Hunter asked as he removed his bow-tie, Spyro gave a smirk. "Yeah, I don't mind. I can't have you two running 'rabbit', now can I?" Bianca caught his

cheeky pun, then put her hands on her hips, leaned in and gave him a fake glare. "What a cheeky wittle dwagon, glad he isn't my child." She said in a motherly voice, then gave him a kiss on the nose. "But really, Spyro. Thanks for being our best man.

_~Present Day_

Spyro lay upon his back on the grassy steps of Evening Lake, with his legs curled above him and his tail wrapped around him as he looked at the beautiful, constant evening sky. "Wow, Sparx. Time never moves in these Forgotten Realms, yet it makes it all the more wonderful. Still, I can't wait to go to Dragon Shores." Sparx landed on one of his pal's paws. "Yeah, we

need a vacation." He said as he looked at the clouds flowing rhythmically in the sky, they fell victim to the beautiful scenery and music that seemed to seep from the earth its self, like it always did in the Dragon, Forgotten and Avalar realms. Spyro caught a nearby frog in his paws, and lifted it up. "Thank you, little guy. For sharing your realm with us." He told it, then

nosed it on the head. It croaked and looked up at him with its big liquid eye then let out another croak. Spyro smiled at it, then put it softy on the ground, where it looked at him once more then hopped away. Sparx looked at his best friend and smiled. "You always did love the cute little fodder." Spyro listened to his friend as he watched the little frog hop away to a

group of them, they started to  
all croak together in friendship. "Yup, they sure are cute. But you have to eat." Sparx rubbed his tummy with a gloved hand. "yup!" Spyro heard some soft pawsteps on the grass coming

towards them, he could smell Hunter and bianca. Sparx flew into the air as Spyro rolled onto his tummy and sat on his haunches with his tail wrapped around his claws. He turned his head to his friends, and gave them a greeting smile. "Hey guys, how's it goin'?" He asked as Sparx landed on his horn. "Hey Spyro, its goin' good. You?" Hunter said, walking up to his

friend and crossed his arms, in a friendly manor. "Hi, Spyro, Sparx." Bianca said, as she petted Sparx on the head with a finger. Spyro attention was drawn to Hunter and Bianca's nervousness, and gave them a fake glare."Let me guess, you two are here to ask me for a favor?" Both his friends turned their gazes from him and Bianca pawed the ground with her

boot. "Its ok guys, let me hear it." He told them, Hunter raised his head. "Well you see, pal. Bianca and I, told our daughter Silkai that we would take her on a trip. But we just found out we have to go do something for the Elders, so would you mind taking her to Dragon Shores with you and Sparx?" Spyro could clearly hear the pleading tone on Hunter's voice, and

sighed. "Well, you have to ask Sparx. Its his vacation too, but I'm fine with it." Told them, then looked at Sparx, who nodded. "Oh thank you, guys! We'll make it up to you." Bianca squeaked happily, and gave Spyro a big hug. "Alright, guys. When you shipping out?" Hunter asked, as Spyro tried to get his huggable little body out of Bianca grasp. "We leaving

tomarrow, right now we're gonna head over to Frozen Alters so that Spyro can get a magic kiss from the Ice Fairy. The professor has a portal to Dragon Shores, so we'll pick her up there, ok?" Sparx told Hunter since Spyro was busy, Hunter nodded. "Ok, Sparx. But doesn't Spyro already have

ice breath?" Hunter, like always, was very confused. "Yeah, but there's nothing colder then the ice in Frozen Alters." Sparx said as flew over and landed once more on Spyro's horn, as Hunter and Bianca turned to leave. "Oh and thanks again, guys." They said before leaving. "Well that went well, eh Buddy?" Spyro said as he licked his paw and smoothed back his frill, as

Sparx grinned and they both zoomed off to Frozen Alters.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got one thing to say: Poor Crash....  
Story and Silkai (c) me

Spyro stepped out of the portal onto the soft, cold snow of Frozen Alters. He was greeted by a beautiful blue fairy. "Hello, Spyro. Happy birthday and thank you for all your hard work." She said just before giving him a kiss on the nose. "I give you the gift of cold fire; it has the ability to freeze and burn. Have fun on your trip to Dragon Shores." She told him, then smiled

and disappeared into a puff of fairy dust. Spyro let out a breath of blue flames, and looked at Sparx. "She's always so nice, huh?" Sparx nodded, and lead the way to the exit portal. After a rocket and several portals, Spyro and Sparx finally arrived the Professor's lab. They were greeted by friendly faces and Agent 9 yelling about rynocs, Spyro rolled his eyes at him and

headed over the Professor and Silkai. "Hey Professor, hiya Silks!" He greeted them, as he walked over to Silkai and ruffled her head fur. "You ready for your first trip out of the Forgotten Realms?" Spyro asked the cute little cheetah-bunny mix. Silkai nodded happily as she climbed onto his back, since he was slightly bigger then her, he let her ride on his back. "Now you

three take care and have fun at the beach, ok." Elora told them as she helped the Professor activate the portal. "Don't worry about a thing, Elora. What could go wrong?" Spyro replied before into the portal.

Spyro and Silkai tumbled out of the portal, and they both landed on their underbellies. A familiar female voice greeted Spyro's ears, to his horror. "Spyro, you made it! That's great, it means my portal works!" He looked up to see a beautiful young girl with orange fur, a beige muzzle, big green eyes and blond bangs. "Napped on the way to Dragon Shores, how

original…." That is all Spyro had to say. Spyro glared up at her. "Hello, Coco." He said as he rose to his feet. "Hiya, so who's your cute little bunny friend?" Coco asked as she picked up Silkai and put her on Spyro's back. Silkai was dizzy and not very coherent. "Her name's Silkai, she's Hunter and Bianca's daughter." Spyro told Coco, as he held Silkai in place on his back

with his wings, so that wouldn't fall of. Coco smiled and put hand on a hip. "I see, well that explains the spots…" She joked and they both laughed, a couple seconds after Silkai came to. "Whoa? Where are we? It doesn't feel like the beach." She said, as held her dizzy head. Spyro smiled and replied. "We're on the beach; it seems our portal was high jacked by an old

friend of mine." Silkai looked up and saw Coco's lovely figure. "She doesn't seem old; she looks really young to me." Silkai said, very confused. At this, Sparx, Spyro and Coco started laughing. "No silly, I didn't mean that she was old. I meant that I've know her and her brother for a long time." Spyro told the little four-year-old, and then turned his head to Coco.

"Speaking of which, where is Crash?" He asked, and a look of horror entered Coco's eyes. "Oh no…" She said, and then they heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. They ran to the kitchen door, and there was Crash, in the middle of the kitchen tangled up in his yo-yo and surround by broken plates covered in wumpa juice, with an innocent look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ok, I really didn't like the last third chapter because it didn't get all the information I wanted out so I rewrote it. I am sorry to those of you who already read it.  
_

_Spyro: About time, girl._~~~~~

"Crash...!" Coco moaned as she stared at her brother, who smiled and got to his toes to do a spin.

"Oh, crud...!" Spyro exclaimed as he wrapped his wings in front of Silkai and Crash began to spin, sending wampa juice and broken glass in every direction. Once he was done, Crash stood with hands on hips and an amused smirk on his face. Coco on the other hand, stood with one hand on hip and a bored glare on her face as she flicked her wampa juice stained ponytail behind her shoulder with a free hand. She started towards her brother in a slow yet confident walk, glowering.

"Big brother. When I get my hands on you...!" The little anthropoid growled as she came at him with a flying kick. The older bandicoot clumsily bent backwards to avoid the attack then rolled to side to try and escape from his angry sister. After a few minutes, Coco had Crash pinned to the floor in a choke hold.

"Get me full of Wampa juice, will ya!"

"What is going on in here...?" The young animals looked up towards the doorway to see Aku Aku floating into the room.

"Well, Aku Aku. You see..." Coco started as she let go of her brother, who's face promptly hit the ground, and started to stand up, "I brought Spyro here then Crash made this huge mess!"

"Wow, looks like she's got ya pinned, buddy." Crunch laughed as he walked in the back door and came over to them, lifting Crash up by the scruff of his neck and placing him on his feet. Aku Aku sighed, his charges could be so strange to each other sometimes...

"Now, children. If all are accounted for, shall we begin?" The ancient spirit asked calmly as Coco grabbed two damp dish towels, tossing one to Crunch while she began to scrub the drying purple juice from her blond hair.

"Go ahead, Doc." Crunch told the guardian absent mindlessly as he began to rub the juice and glass out of Crash's hair with the towel Coco had given him. Aku Aku sighed as he watched Crash, who didn't like the cleaning, try to wriggle from from the larger bandicoot's grip but to no avail.

"Spyro, I have asked Coco to bring you here for a very specific reason. But I am sorry about the method, and on your birthday as it would be." The spirit said apologetically but Spyro simply licked a fore paw and slicked back his frill.

"It's all cool, Doc. I don't mind as long as it's important." Spyro was about to open his mouth again when they all heard an angry growl coming from Crunch.

"Dang it, Crash!" Crash smirked as he heard his brother roar; kicking off the massive bandicoot's chest, he did a double jump and land just to the right of Spyro. Spyro rolled his eyes as his old buddy teased Crunch, who was shaking his organic hand, which the smaller bandicoot had bitten in order to free himself from the iron grip.

"Children, please!" Every eye in the room turned towards Aku Aku, who was becoming flustered but continued anyway.

"This mission is of grave importance. It the items we seek fall in to the wrong hands the very fabric of time and space could be ripped apart." The shocked faces spread around the room clearly told him that they understood and were very sorry.

"Now, Crash. If would, please give Spyro his present so that we can continue." Crash nodded to the guardians words and quickly went to a different room, coming back shortly with something in his hand. As Spyro looked closer, he saw it was a necklace. Crash said something in gibberish, that Spyro guessed to mean 'happy birthday', and handed the necklace to Sparx who flew over and clipped it around Spyro's neck. The little purple dragon puffed out his golden chest to get a better look; connected to the silver chain was a tiny shard of a power crystal, the red jewel from the middle of a relic and oddly, a small stopwatch.

"Wow, thanks guys. But I have one question: what's up with the stopwatch...?" He asked, very confused. Coco put a hand on her hip and flipped her hair back again.

"Well, Spyro. That stop watch I made is something for you to keep and to help you on your mission."

"Cool, now what exactly is the mission?" Spyro asked and Aku Aku went back to answering the questions.

"If everyone would come into the living room, I will explain." Nodding, all the young animals followed the floating mask into a comfy living room and waited for him to speak.

"Spyro, this mission was originally given to Crash. But upon looking into it, it will be too difficult for him to do alone. I would send Crunch or Coco along with him, but they each have their own things they must do in order to stop this new threat, so we needed your assistance." The ancient spirit explained, and Silkai was surprised how Spyro's happy-go-lucky attitude quickly turned to a serious one. She watched intently as they continued their conversation.

"Alright, Doc. This sounds pretty important, what's my game plan?" Spyro's purple eyes gleamed with determination for the world's safety and anticipation of battle.

"Recently, a ancient box filled with five magic jewels was reappeared in the world. These jewels are know as the Jewels of Kinship. When activted; they turn into creatures, if turned to evil, have the power to rip massive holes in the very fabric space and time. Upon doing so, they can make the inhabitents of realms and dimensions turn against each other in a horrid cross-dimension blood bath."

Spyro gritted his teeth and his wings made a whipping motion out of nervousness.

"I've saved the realms from being taken over, but never outright destroyed... This should be interesting, when do Crash and I leave?"

"As soon as Coco can point you in the right direction."

Now it was now time for the female bandicoot to take charge.

"Ok, Spyro. You and Crash will be going to a semi-large village found somewhere on the second island, I can't get the exact location of it so you'll have to look around in a general area. Now for the major details; the people of this village are all anthros made from the contamination all those years ago from Cortex's castle. Now these mutants hate both humans and normal animals."

"Why?"

"Because humans made them that way, and they feeling like normal animals are mocking them just by living. So they will kill both on sight and care nothing of life that isn't like them. But that as it may be, they are still very weary of other mutants. So you two may have to work at be excepted so that you can look around and find the jewels."

"Ok, gotcha. But you still haven't told me what the stop watch is for..."

"I was getting to that. This stop watch has a molecule transformer built into it. I have it set up to turn you into an anthro for this mission, all you have to do is hit the button. Try it out."

"Ok..." Spyro replied and hit the button at the top. He was instantly engulfed by a white light. A minute later the light dissipated and revealed an anthropoid Spyro. He stood about 5'3", not including his horns, and was clothed in baggy jeans that clung to his hips, a long-sleeved shirt with a short-sleeved one on top; both shirts had flames, with the flames and actual shirts alternating from black to dark blue.

"What in the worlds!" Spyro exclaimed as he looked at himself; flexing his fingers, which he now had five on each hand, in front of his face to get a better look.

"Wow, Coco. This is amazing, all I have to do now is get used to walking on two legs and not looking like a dork!"

"Awww... Thank you, Spyro. Now, there are still some kinks to work out of the watch. One being that the watch won't change you back for a full twenty-four hours and once you do turn back it has a cool down before it can do it again, luckily that cool down only last an hour and a half. That's pretty much it, when can you leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"Great!"

Coco turned and left to get something for the boys out of the kitchen, while Spyro turned with Crash to leave, but stopped when he felt something catch his tail. Looking back and down; he saw Silkai holding his tail, a scared and worried look on her fuzzy face. Spyro sighed, he had completely forgotten about her. So quickly kneeling down in front of her, he asked,

"Hey, Silks. What's wrong, sweetie?"

The little bunny-feline whimpered and replied.

"Big brother Spyro, you have to save the world again but what's gonna happen to me?"

Spyro gulped hard, he hadn't thought of that...

"She can stay with Aku and me if you like." They heard Coco say as she walked back in carrying a knapsack over her shoulder. Spyro smiled and turned back to Silkai.

"Silks, would you like to stay here with Coco? You could go to the beach, paly games or play with their pets." Spyro said hopefully.

Silkai considered it and then finally nodded in agreement.

"Ok."

"Great! I promise, I'll make it up to you." Spyro said as he wrapped his arms and wings around her in a loving hug, then shot to his feet.

"Ok, Crash, let's hit the road!" The purple dragon told his orange companion, who smirked in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Ok, so I wrote this thing in like less than five hours while being half asleep, so I am really sorry if it sucks or if it's too short I try harder next time. I promise!


End file.
